


El Momento Perfecto

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Laura convence a Bill para realizar una fiesta y celebrar su llegada a la ansiada Tierra.Inspirado en el capítulo 4x10 - Revelations.





	El Momento Perfecto

Sin lugar a dudas la Tierra no había sido la tierra prometida con la que tanto habían soñado. Aún así, y tras muchos esfuerzos, habían descubierto que ciertas zonas podían convertirse en un lugar habitable, quizá no mejor que Nueva Cáprica, pero con el tiempo tal vez pudieran llamarlo hogar.

Bill Adama repasaba cansadamente los nuevos informes que, semana tras semana, los raptor le enviaban con gran cantidad de detalles explicando las partes reciclables de los continentes que estaban en las zonas más alejadas de su pequeño asentamiento.

-¿Qué es esto? -Laura había dejado caer una nota delante de sus documentos.

-Dime qué te parece -le contestó con una sonrisa.

-"Con motivo de nuestro asentamiento permanente, el día 31 a las 900 horas tendrá lugar una celebración en la carpa principal" -Bill se quitó las gafas para masajearse el puente de la nariz. -¿Crees que es una buena idea? -contestó tras una pausa.

-Creo que la gente necesita creer que su vida como tal no se ha limitado a una supervivencia fugaz. Además, ahora hay algo muy importante que celebrar.

-¿La paz? -preguntó Bill bajo una sonrisa triste.

Laura se acercó a él obviando su pequeña muestra de escepticismo, y se inclinó para besarle despacio.

-Y el amor -susurró contra sus labios mientras una sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos.

Antes de que él pudiese levantar sus manos para aferrar su cintura, Laura ya se había erguido y alejado de su mesa. A veces el deseo de seguir tocándola era tan frustrante que tenía que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para continuar en su sitio y no llegar de nuevo a sus brazos, hacerla suya y vivir el poco tiempo que les quedase enredados el uno en el otro.

Por desgracia no podían permitirse tal lujo.

-¿Bill?

Su voz suave le sacó de su ensimismamiento mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Entonces tengo luz verde?

-Conmigo siempre tienes luz verde -dijo con serenidad-, y cuando no la tienes te llevas a la mitad de la flota hasta que consigues convencerme -finalizó sin evitar contener una mueca.

A pesar de que el inicio de su relación tuvo más de un bache, no podía evitar pensar que tenía cierta gracia la evolución y el resultado final de algo que empezó siendo un rechazo casi extremo.

Laura sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso sólo ocurre cuando sé que tengo razón.

-O sea, quieres decir siempre.

La vio volver a acercarse a su mesa con paso felino y una expresión zalamera en el rostro.

-Si lo que te molesta ha sido mi plan de ataque inicial, -dijo sentándose a pocos centímetros de él en el borde de su escritorio- he de decirte que estoy mejorando mis técnicas, y te aseguro -prosiguió al tiempo que se inclinaba hasta quedar a la altura de su oído, siendo plenamente consciente del generoso espectáculo que estaba dando su escote-, que si tengo intención de hacerte cambiar de parecer en alguna cuestión, serás el primero y el único en enterarse.

Bill en lo único que podía pensar era en que no podía creer cómo era posible que a aquellas alturas no hubiesen tenido sexo.

Tenía la impresión que cada día que pasaba Laura era más consciente del efecto que provocaba en él, y ciertamente le provocaba cada vez más empujándolo una y otra vez hasta el límite tan sólo para averiguar cual inmune era a sus encantos.

Su peluca le acarició la mejilla de repente y el olor de su cuello le golpeó en la cara con fuerza.

No recordaba el momento en que había sucumbido por primera vez, pero sin embargo recordaba con claridad meridiana cuanto había deseado, y deseaba, llegar a una rendición total.

-¿Se le ha comido la lengua el gato, Almirante?

-No me hagas tomar consciencia de mi lengua...

Su carcajada inundó la habitación.

-Comenzaré con los preparativos esta misma tarde -se inclinó todavía un poco más y le acarició los labios con los suyos propios.

Bill no fue capaz de saborearla todo lo que le hubiese gustado, tal como sintió su cálida boca sobre él, sintió el frío que dejó tras ella cuando se separó y se dirigió a la puerta con su autorización como una niña con zapatos nuevos.

***

Movió cielo y tierra para encontrar el vestido que buscaba, y aún así no fue capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, era una mujer de recursos.

Tras colocarse correctamente la peluca se echó un vistazo satisfecha del resultado.

Durante la semana que había durado los preparativos para la fiesta y dado que sus pesquisas no habían dado sus frutos, decidió diseñar y crear ella misma su propio vestido. Se dio la vuelta para mirarse desde otro ángulo. Las clases de costura a las que la había apuntado su madre cuando era adolescente habían dado sus frutos. Se movió de nuevo, se inclinó y contuvo un grito cuando su escote cayó mucho más allá de todas las fronteras de lo políticamente correcto, pasando por la insinuación, saltándose el descaro y deteniéndose en el exhibicionismo. Pensándolo bien quizá su aprendizaje no había sido completado correctamente.

Trató sin éxito recolocar la caída de su escote y su espalda para las vistas no fueran tan "intensas", pero tras una docena de intentos fallidos se dio por vencida. No tenía tiempo para hacer ningún cambió más, ya había estirado su escaso tiempo lo máximo posible. Su reloj de pared le indicaba que iba siendo hora de bajar a tierra.

***

Los aplausos y vítores se sucedieron uno tras otro cuando Tom Zarek finalizó su discurso. Laura no había llegado a tiempo a la ceremonia de apertura, de hecho no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar, y en su lugar, el Vicepresidente, para no hacer esperar a los pequeños resquicios de la humanidad, había decidido iniciar la celebración con cuatro palabras desenfadadas con las que estaba seguro trataba de meterse en el bolsillo a todo el que se dejase embaucar.

Sin esperar ningún tipo de abordamiento giró sobre sí mismo y se dirigió al bar para pedirse un whisky. ¿Dónde estaría Laura?

Se sentó en un taburete, apoyó los codos en la mesa sin demasiada alegría y se llevó la copa a los labios. Las celebraciones siempre conseguían enrarecer su humor.

-¿No es un poco pronto para empezar con una bebida tan fuerte?

La voz suave de Laura tan cerca de su oído izquierdo hizo que su piel se erizara, y antes de girarse para mirarla decidió darle un trago contundente a su bebida, necesitaba descargar sus tensiones.

Por desgracia aún no había tragado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con ella, o mejor dicho con toda la piel que llevaba al descubierto. Como era de esperar tuvo la reacción que estaba seguro tendría cualquiera en su situación. Se empapizó.

Laura se acercó hasta él preocupada y comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda mientras se inclinaba para no atragantarse. Craso error. El hecho de tener el escote de Laura tan a mano no hizo más que empeorar la situación, ahora no sólo le faltaba el aire sino que estaba a punto de entrar en una situación "comprometida".

Control, maldita sea.

-¿Estás bien? -le susurró preocupada.

-Creo que con ese vestido entrarías en mi lista particular de intentos de asesinato -bromeó.

Laura sonrió ante su cumplido y se giró para que pudiera admirar la obra completa.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿De verdad necesitas una respuesta? -sus ojos vagaron por su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos..., e inconscientemente se lamió los labios.

-Bien, Almirante -se inclinó sobre su oído de nuevo. -Porque esto no ha hecho más que comenzar... -y le dedicó una mirada cargada de intención.

No podría haber puesto una voz más sexy aún si lo hubiese intentado.

-Eso también podría considerarse tortura -le contestó con una mueca.

-Eso tan sólo depende de ti -levantó la mano para llamar al camarero.

Bill se llevó la copa a los labios de nuevo y trató de poner su cara más profesional, como si realmente el tema a tratar fuera el primer punto importante del día.

-¿Y ya tiene el plan de ataque para esta noche, señora Presidenta?

-Oh, algo he pensado, sí. Sin embargo le necesitaré para que me ayude a completar los detalles -sonrió lascivamente.

Sus movimientos eran pausados, calculados, tanto era así que parecía que se movía a cámara lenta para que captara cada leve movimiento, todo, sólo para que él fuera consciente de ello.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-¿Vas a tardar?

-¿Perdona? -la miró sin comprender a qué se refería.

-Tu copa -dijo mientras señalaba el vaso semi lleno que tenía sobre la barra.

Bill alzó las cejas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene alguna relevancia?

-Porque esta vez soy yo la que te va a sacar a bailar a ti -sonrió abiertamente.

-Además aún no has tocado la tuya -hizo un ademán con la cabeza dirigiéndose a ella.

-Oh, cierto -y para su sorpresa cogió lentamente su martini y se lo bebió de un solo trago. -¿Preparado?

No quería ser menos así que hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella. Aunque todo sea dicho, no con tanta elegancia, el licor pasó apresuradamente por su garganta y comenzó a atosigarse cuando el picor fue demasiado intenso para ser soportado. El resultado fue una húmeda mancha en su chaqueta y la sonora carcajada de Laura que había estado tratando de contener cuando decidió coger su vaso e imitarla.

-¿Es algún especie de truco para dejarte desnudar delante de toda la flota?

-Creeme, no necesito ningún truco para dejarme desnudar por ti -dijo en un susurro apenas audible que consiguió arrancar otra tanda de carcajadas de la garganta de Laura.

-Ven -Laura le ofreció su mano mientras se acercaba a la pista de baile.

Le llevó casi hacia el centro de una escena donde terminaron rodeados de jóvenes que bailaban  
sin fijarse en nada de lo que les rodeaba, sin ataduras, libres, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Bill, no tuvo tiempo de observar mucho más al gentío que les rodeaba cuando la mano de Laura tiró de él con fuerza. Su cuerpo choco contra el de ella haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. El calor del cuerpo de ella le embargó por completo y no pudo sino ser demasiado consciente de los pechos que ahora se apretaban contra él y el apetecible escote que estaba a tan sólo una mirada de distancia.

Con un descaro demasiado pronunciado para su rango, Laura cogió su mano derecha y la ancló perfectamente en su cintura obligándole a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Creo recordar que la última vez que lo hicimos no tuve que hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo para que me cogieras entre tus brazos.

Con la boca totalmente empastada de deseo balbuceó y tosió hasta que consiguió sonsacarse a sí mismo una frase comprensible.

-Puede ser que por aquel entonces era yo quién la cortejaba a usted y no viceversa, creo haber entendido que tiene planes para mí esta noche.

Laura se acercó a su oído zalamera.

-No lo sabes tú bien, Bill.

Realmente no comprendía como a aquellas alturas aún seguían allí. De pie, hablando y con ropa.

Pensar en sexo con ella le descolocaba hasta el punto de no ser capaz de controlar sus actos y de repente se le ocurrió que no tenía porqué mantenerse en espera cuando un buen Almirante sabe que la mejor defensa casi siempre es un buen ataque. Aquel pensamiento le animó y avivó su originalidad y su descaro entre otras muchas cosas. Así que sin darse la opción a echarse atrás bajó la mano hasta su cadera y la obligó a pegar su pelvis totalmente contra él.

Por toda respuesta recibió un gemido ahogado.

Almirante 1 - Presidenta 0

Sonrió triunfal.

Tan sólo el hecho de acercarla hasta él podría haberla provocado, sin embargo dejarle claro qué era en lo que estaba pensando en aquel preciso instante hizo que saborease más su pequeña victoria. No todos los días dejaba notar a una mujer su excitación profunda por ella, y mucho menos dejaba que se rozara contra su cuerpo.

-Craso error, Bill -ronroneó contra su oído.

Las luces menguaron y el sonido se hizo lento. Las parejas que antes saltaban a su alrededor ahora se balanceaban en círculos con los ojos cerrados la mayoría de ellas tan sólo para sentir a su pareja.

Laura acarició con el dedo índice de su mano derecha el inicio de su cuello de una manera que no hubiese creído sensual sino lo llega a experimentar. Ronroneó una vez más contra su mejilla y con un movimiento excesivamente bien sincronizado acarició sus caderas contra su erección al tiempo que le besaba el cuello pausadamente.

No fue capaz de reaccionar en un primer momento, y cuando lo fue, tan sólo su nombre se escapó de sus labios como un lamento.

-¿Mmmh?

Fue toda la respuesta que recibió de la mujer que ahora estaba más atareada en volverle loco que en recordar que a su alrededor aún tenían público suficiente como para dar fe ante los medios que los líderes de la flota necesitan un polvo urgentemente.

Muy a su pesar, no se equivocarían.

-Estamos rodeados de gente, Laura -hiló la frase de la mejor manera que supo, y aún así no estaba seguro de si le había entendido hasta que le contestó.

-Y aún así no has tenido reparo alguno en clavarme tu erección entre las piernas.

Almirante 1 - Presidenta 1

-Podemos continuar el baile en otra parte -contestó roncamente tratando de amortiguar el escozor de la venganza a la que había sido sometido.

-Podríamos, pero no tengo ninguna intención de ahorrarme esta pequeña tortura que tanto estoy disfrutando.

Aún sin verla pudo notarla sonreír.

Tocó su espalda desnuda notando cómo sus caricias hacían mella en su piel y la hacían estremecer. Aquella simple reacción consiguió envalentonarle y se pegó a ella más aún si era posible.

Esta vez fue él quién se inclinaba sobre su oído y con un timbre de voz cegado por el deseo le susurraba roncamente.

-Tortura es verte con este vestido cuando lo que quiero es arrancártelo, tortura es estar aquí de pie cuando mi cuerpo entero esta pidiéndome a gritos que te bese, tortura es...

-Tortura será si no estas dispuesto a cumplir todas esas amenazas en la intimidad de... cualquier parte.

Almirante 2 - Presidenta 1

Se separó de ella y le dedicó una mueca. Los músculos de su cara se habían olvidado de sonreír y en lo único que podía pensar era en la poca piel que su vestido tan sólo dejaba adivinar.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Después de usted, señora Presidenta.

Y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Laura ya le sacaba de la mano fuera de la enorme carpa bajo la intensa mirada de algún curioso.

***

Una carpa algo más alejada de la multitud era la que habían acomodado para las necesidades de la Presidenta en tierra. Una mesa, algún archivador, sillas, un sofá y por supuesto, una cama. Grande.

Laura tocó la piel desnuda de Bill bajo las mantas de su, ahora sí podría decir, holgada cama. Acarició su pechó, tocó sus caderas y se lamió los labios antes de bajar a la parte más interesante de su anatomía. Besó sus labios con mimo mientras acarició su pene con tal suavidad que sino fuera porque en la recamara de su cuerpo no cabía mas excitación, podría haberse deshecho en la ternura que le provocaban las manos de Laura.

Su respuesta, sin embargo, no se hizo de rogar, nada más lejos de la realidad, sus manos volaron hacia el cuerpo que había deseado tantas noches de soledad, tantos días grises, tantas mañas frías, y le acariciaron como si fuera lo más preciado que había en el mundo. La espera se había hecho eterna, sí, pero la recompensa merecía la pena.

Acarició su cuello, volvió a besar sus labios ya hinchados por la repetición y se recreó en los pequeños detalles que poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo le habían hecho caer a los pies, ahora desnudos, de la mujer que tenía entre los brazos.

Deslizó el dedo índice por su clavícula levemente húmeda de sudor, arrastró sus dientes con suavidad por la línea de su cuello y dibujó con maestría la curva de su cintura. Sintió como más que hacer el amor, lo estaban creando de la nada más absoluta. Cada emoción, cada gemido que conseguía arrancarle, cada movimiento era único, casi mágico. No fue capaz de discernir el tiempo que estuvieron dedicándose el uno al otro antes de rendirse por competo. El momento en que consiguió acercarse lo suficiente, enredarse con ella, penetrarla, perderse en su cuerpo, llegó del modo más natural y sincero. Casi por sorpresa, sin embargo a ninguno le desconcertó.

Mucho camino habían recorrido para llegar hasta aquel preciso instante. Para terminar en mitad de la nada, entre enemigos, sin esperanza de futuro, y a pesar de todo, no podía haber sido un momento más perfecto.

***


End file.
